


One Of Many Firsts

by vtheadorkable



Series: Klance Positivity Month [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Pride, Holding Hands, Kissing, Klance At Pride, Klance Positivity Month 2k17, Lance wears blue lipstick, M/M, Pride Parade, Week 1 - Firsts, bi pride, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtheadorkable/pseuds/vtheadorkable
Summary: Keith just realized again how lucky he was to have Lance as his boyfriend and almost nothing could make him happier than to have this man by his side.Everything new that they experienced together seemed so easy and effortless and Keith was willing to do and try everything.It was their first pride together and definitely not their last.There were so many firsts left for them and Keith couldn't wait to do all of it together with Lance, his boyfriend.





	One Of Many Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/
> 
> I've been quite busy the last few months and didn't really have time to write anything but I promise that I'll start to write and post more in the future.  
> I wrote this fic in order to participate in the first week of the Klance Positivity Month 2017 on Tumblr but also because it is Pride Month (•̯͡.•̯͡)  
> If you want to join, simply check #klancepositivitymonth2017 on Tumblr. More information can be found on klancepositivity.tumblr.com!
> 
> So finally, Happy Pride Month to all my fellow queers out there ( ・∀・)っ旦
> 
> Inspired by a post I found on Tumblr by @starcosdiaz about Klance going to pride and seitenma's art where Lance wears all these cute crop tops.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story because I had a lot of fun writing it ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Not beta'd by another human being so I'm incredibly sorry for any mistakes made.

It was their first pride parade together. And Keith's first pride ever. Even though Lance had been to some parades, he never went with either a girlfriend or a boyfriend.  
So, technically all of this was a new experience for him too and he couldn't be more happy about it being with Keith, the boy he loved more than probably anyone else before.  
  
Lance and Keith had been dating for over a year now and with many pride parades upcoming due to pride month, Lance suggested visiting it to Keith who, without hesitating, was willing to go. To Lance's surprise actually. And as his boyfriend, it was Lance's responsibility to help Keith pick out his outfit and makeup. He had planned his own outfit in advance and also had a plan for Keith's outfit.  
  
But Keith wasn't having any of it. "No way, Lance. I'm not gonna wear these." Keith held up the shortest pair of shorts he had ever seen. They were black colored with rainbow stripes on the sides and still very very short.  
  
"Why, baby? Your ass would look incredibly sexy. Like always but you would also look amazingly cute in them too, I promise. It's a win-win situation. What is there to lose?" Keith put the shorts down. "Nothing except my dignity." Lance laughed.  
  
"Good one, mullet-boy. Just think about it while I get ready myself, okay?" Lance got up, placed a kiss on Keith's dark hair and went into the bathroom.  
Keith remained seated a few more seconds and picked the shorts back up, put them back down on the table and took them into his hand again. Lance was right. There was nothing to lose and he really wanted Lance to like the way Keith looked. Not only today but in general.  
  
He stood up and made his way to their sleeping room to get dressed. He put on the shorts without any underwear and a black tank top with 'I'm gay' written on it in rainbow letters. Lance gave it to him last year as a Christmas present. As he was looking at himself in the mirror, Lance entered the room and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"You look so good, babe," Lance whispered and wrapped his arms around Keith's hips and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck.  
Keith shuddered and blushed. "You think so?" His boyfriend nodded,"Yea."  
  
With a smile, Keith turned around and gently placed a kiss on Lance's nose. Grinning, Lance let his hands wander down until he reached Keith's ass and squeezed it, causing his boyfriend to yelp. "What the heck, Lance?" Keith was blushing again. "Oh babe, I told you that your ass would look great in these shorts and I was totally right."  
  
And Lance was right, Keith knew that but he hated to admit it.  
The shorts were perfectly hugging his ass and even though they looked short at first, they still covered up his butt and made him feel more comfortable while also looking extremely sexy.  
  
Lance leaned forward and Keith met him halfway and they exchanged a sweet and tender kiss. They parted again and Lance let go of his boyfriend to get dressed. He had half of his makeup done already but wasn't quite finished yet.  
  
"You should put on some sun protection, don't you think?" Lance suggested while pulling down his pants and putting simple gray shorts on (which Keith loved on him). "I'll be fine," Keith simply said and made his way to the bathroom where he put his hair up in a bun and looked for the nail polish Lance bought him exactly for pride.  
  
Of course, it was a rainbow color collection but Keith sucked at putting the nail polish on so he had to call for Lance to help him. And his boyfriend was more than happy to help out.  
  
They sat down on the bathroom floor and Lance precisely painted Keith's nails without much trouble. Keith sat still and simply watched. Giving the polish some time to dry, Keith remained seated on the floor while Lance finished his makeup off with some glitter and a heart in bi pride colors on his left cheek.  
  
From his place on the floor, Keith could appreciate Lance's curves perfectly.  
  
Next, to the shorts, Lance wore a tie-dye crop top in his pride colors with 'World's okayest bi' written on it. He was also rocking some blue, pink and lilac nail polish as well as the necklace Keith gave to him as an anniversary present and, not even to Keith's surprise, some blue lipstick.  
And Keith knew that by the end of the day, he would be covered in it from head to toe.

But he didn't mind that in any way.  
  
When he was ready, Lance pulled Keith up and drew him the rainbow flag on both cheeks at his boyfriend's request.  
  
Leaving the house made Keith feel kind of uncomfortable. Back home he felt safer in his outfit because only Lance was there. But now, everyone would be able to see him and it made him feel anxious. Lance, being the amazing boyfriend he was, intertwined their fingers and squeezed Keith's hand.  
  
"You look amazing, Keith. Don't worry about what others will think of you," he whispered and it made Keith smile and feel a bit better. He knew that Lance would always support him but hearing it as well was even better. The parade was only a few streets and minutes of walking from their apartment away.  
  
On their way, Lance was happily chatting about his pride experiences and Keith simply listened but he didn't mind at all. When they arrived, the street was filled with people dressed in diverse colors, everyone proudly representing their identity. Both romantically and sexually.  
  
Even though Keith knew that many people would be at pride, the massive crowd still made him nervous. What if they would judge him? And what if he lost Lance? Caught in his thoughts, Keith didn't realize that Lance was looking at him with a worried expression on his face. He knew that Keith didn't like big crowds and could facepalm himself for pushing his boyfriend into cold water like that.  
  
"You okay?" Lance asked and gently pushed a lost strand of hair behind Keith's ear. His boyfriend blinked a few times before he nodded. "Yeah, sorry." The Cuban couldn't help but place a kiss under the rainbow flag on Keith's right cheek, leaving a blue lipstick smudge there.  
  
"I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do. I promise. Just tell me if it's too much for you and we can leave or do whatever you like, okay?" Keith nodded,"Okay."  
  
Taking his boyfriend's hand again into his own, Lance led the way through the crowd so that they would have a better view on the actual parade. Colorful wagons passed them with people on top dancing and celebrating. It was pure energy. Lance stood behind Keith as he was taller, his hands on either side of his boyfriend's hip, moving their bodies in sync with the music.  
  
Keith was shy at first, almost embarrassed but after a while he started to let himself fall into the movements, enjoying the pulse of energy he felt.  
  
The whole crowd was moving but neither of them paid much attention to it as Lance pressed his blue lips against the pale skin of Keith's neck, leaving more smudges their and Keith didn't mind at all. In complete contrast to his former anxiousness, he now felt like a feather or a balloon, bubbling from the inside with happiness.  
  
Since the sun was literally burning that day, Lance volunteered to get them something to drink and Keith was okay to wait for him. He had his phone with him and knew where Lance was going. He should be fine. Keith watched Lance move through the crowd before he pulled his phone out and took some pictures for his snapchat and Instagram. He even took some selfies that he really liked.  
  
Usually, Keith wasn't very active on social media next to keeping up his streaks with Pidge and Hunk on snapchat but today he felt so alive and loved that he had to share the experience with others. Suddenly, there was an arm wrapped around his hip but it wasn't Lance.  
  
"Hey, gorgeous. Are you alone here? Because I saw you and my gaydar immediately went off. You looked very cute from afar and even cuter up close," the stranger said and got Keith blushing hard in seconds. He was so stunned that he was unable to say anything for a minute before he regained his self-control. "Sorry, I'm taken." The guy, who was actually quite attractive, let go of Keith's hip. "Oh sorry, dude. I didn't know."  
The stranger smiled embarrassedly.  
  
At this moment, Lance emerged from the crowd again, holding a bottle of water for Keith and a beer bottle for himself in one hand and his phone in the other. "Hey babe," Lance greeted his boyfriend and handed him the water bottle before seeing the stranger. "Hey, I'm his boyfriend by the way. In case you were wondering where these blue lipstick smudges come from," Lance said, putting an arm around Keith's shoulder.  
"Yeah, I've been told that," the stranger said before leaving the couple on their own.  
  
While Lance was laughing about what just happened, Keith was still flustered. "My hot and super cute boyfriend," Lance whispered into Keith's ear, making him blush even more.  
"Stop it," Keith mumbled, opening the water bottle and gulping some of the water down. He really needed that now.  
  
They decided to change their spot a bit and walked down the street a bit where it was a bit less crowded.  
  
While walking, Lance made some coupley pictures of them.  
  
Especially of their intertwined hands. Also, every time Keith wasn't looking, Lance took pictures of him. Keith looked so incredibly pretty and Lance had to capture that on camera. He would later post them on his Instagram, sharing his beautiful boy with the whole world.  
Lance was even able to take some pictures of him and Keith together, smiling at the camera, kissing and being completely in love with each other. And Keith didn't mind. Lance seemed happy and so was he.  
  
While the time passed, a few other dudes hit on Keith and even though he was flattered, he quickly introduced them to his wonderful boyfriend and none of the guys reacted angry and aggressive.  
They apologized and left the couple with only the best wishes for their future.  
  
When they weren't dancing or taking pictures, they were kissing and hugging each other and in general being grossly in love with each other. And while Keith only drank like two bottles of beer, Lance was quite drunk, giggling stupidly and wrapping his long limbs around Keith, pressing more and more kisses all over his boyfriend's skin (which was now rather a combination of sun kissed red skin and blue lipstick).  
  
"I love you so much," Lance giggled, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck, placing kisses all over his face. "Love you too," Keith said, putting his hands on Lance's hip, kissing him back and finally capturing his lips for a longer kiss.  
  
Their bodies were pressed against each other while their lips moved perfectly in sync. Keith could feel the heat from Lance's body and pulled him as close as possible. He longed to feel Lance all over him and couldn't resist to let his hands roam over the naked skin of his belly and lower back. Keith loved it when his boyfriend wore crop tops. It was not only cute but also very hot.  
  
The parade was slowly going to an end and Keith was able to convince Lance to drink some water instead of another beer.  
Since many already went either home or to restaurants and bars, the couple decided to go home.  
  
Or rather Keith decided on that because Lance was quite wasted. His arm tightly wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, Keith started to walk away from the crowded streets and towards their shared apartment (which was also their first shared apartment ever).  
  
Not letting go of Lance and also opening the door was quite the struggle, but Keith managed to let them inside and not drop his boyfriend. And while Lance was almost falling asleep on the sofa, Keith prepared him a glass of cold water and some painkillers against a headache in the morning.  
  
He then easily picked up Lance bridal style and carried him into the sleeping room (he almost smashed Lance's head against the door frame by accident), put him down on the bed and undressed him quickly before stripping down his clothes and putting on fresh boxers.  
  
Shutting down the lights, he crawled into bed next to Lance, dropping his arm loosely over the Cuban's torso and cuddling up to him until he could feel Lance's comforting heat against his own body.  
  
  
When Keith woke up the next morning, there were many things he didn't regret but some he really did regret.  
  
Firstly, not taking off Lance's and his own makeup as both of them had colorful smudges and glitter all over their exposed skin and it also mostly covered the freshly washed and put on sheets.  
  
Secondly, the alcohol. Even though he didn't drink that much, Keith could still feel his head spin as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
The third thing he really did regret was the fact that he didn't listen to Lance with the sun protection. His skin was literally on fire. Keith stood up to check himself out in the mirror. His neck and face were not only red but also covered in Lance's blue lipstick. It looked almost like they created some kind of constellation on his usually pale skin.  
Just like a star constellation, Keith thought. His skin still was pale where the tank top had covered it and it also created major tan lines.  
  
With a sigh, Keith returned to bed and sat down next to a still sleeping Lance. He gently pushed the brown hair away from his forehead and placed a soft kiss there.  
  
Keith just realized again how lucky he was to have Lance as his boyfriend and almost nothing could make him happier than to have this man by his side.  
Everything new that they experienced together seemed so easy and effortless and Keith was willing to do and try everything.  
It was their first pride together and definitely not their last.  
  
There were so many firsts left for them and Keith couldn't wait to do all of it together with Lance, his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it ϵ( 'Θ' )϶  
> If you did like it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests. I really appreciate every feedback I receive (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡  
> And if I forgot any important tags or notes, please tell me so I can add them.  
> Also, come and say 'hi' to me on my Tumblr (the-dreaming-poet.tumblr.com) or Instagram (@whoisgreenberg)!
> 
> xoxo vio (・ω・)


End file.
